Façade
by ReallyReina
Summary: Façade
1. Chapter 1

With a heavy sigh, Ymir had her back leaned against the wall furthest from the door. Her brown eyes scanned the area, looking for anyone she could possibly know. But there was no one. At least not where she was, at a café down the block from where she lived with a lived with a little blonde girl. Whom the brunette was currently fighting with.

Christa, or rather, Historia – it was really going to take Ymir sometime calling her, her real name – had wanted to get a puppy. Something at the time the two couldn't afford. Especially not with Ymir working full time at a factory she loathed, and also being the only one working. Sure Christa does a lot of volunteer work, but volunteering doesn't give the two money.

Ymir was waiting patiently on her guy friend Bertholdt. He was one of the only people Ymir could talk to, outside of her beloved Christa Renz. Bertholdt was probably the tallest person the girl knew, being about 6'3" (193 cm). He was also probably the most awkward, always sweating and being super nervous. However, he and Ymir were hardly friends. The two were mere acquaintances. Really, just someone Ymir can tolerate and get along with.

After waiting for another ten minutes, adding to the twenty she was already wasting waiting on the guy. Bert was really late, where was he? Ymir had begun tapping her feet, impatiently. She was desperately wanted to vent. She needed to figure out what to do about the situation between her and Christa now – and not later. Because what if she ends up taking too long to figure out what was going on and Christa ends up hating her? That was just something the freckled maiden couldn't afford. She would be utterly devastated.

* * *

Christa flipped the pregnancy test over again in her small frail hands. She was hoping that the answer were change. But it didn't. It stayed the same, mind-numbing positive that the blonde was afraid of. Christa had her left hand on the stick and the other found her abdomen and she rubbed it in circles, imagining what a baby between her and Ymir would look like – and how it could happen since they were both _**girls**_. Christa in all honesty had no idea how it was possible that she was pregnant, and no idea how to tell anyone. Especially Ymir, who was probably out drinking her problems away in Christa's mind.

**"Ymir…"** Feeling as though rocks sank into the pit of her stomach, the blonde began crying in fear. She wanted her lover home, to hold her and help her through this. But, still, suddenly it flashed through Christa's mind, what if it's a false positive?

Tossing the test into the trash, Christa ran out of the bathroom. She began searching for her phone, wanting to call the doctor to make an appointment. Her phone was over on Ymir's side of the bed, buried under a stack of the brunette's clothes. Christa hasn't touched since last night. Especially since she and Ymir had an argument earlier in the morning and she didn't want to check out her phone. Knowing very well it may or may not be filled with texts from Ymir's friends messaging her trash that would some-how insult her and hurt her feelings.

The little blonde had two texts from Ymir, both saying **"Call me"** and being about Ten minutes apart from both. Butterflies filling her stomach. Christa chewed her lip, twiddled her thumb as she pondered with the idea to call her lover or not. Just as she was about to swipe the screen, Ymir's name popped up as a call. The blonde swiped "accept' and put the phone to her ear, without saying anything.

**"CHRISTA! I'm so glad you answered!"** Ymir sounded loud and cheerful. Not like the fight had ever happened. There was a sound in the background of little puppies barking and whelping for attention. **"What kinds of dogs do you like? There are different breeds, you know."**

The dread filled back up in her stomach and one of her hands found the hem of her skirt. **"Ymir."** Christa stared at the ground, or rather at her neon pink socks. **"Um… I don't want a dog anymore."**

**"Eh? Really?!"** Ymir's voice sounded surprised to Christa, though actually more relieved than surprised. **"I'm glad – I mean, really?"**

**"Yes, really."** Christa bit down on her nether lip, biting back sobs. _If I am pregnant, what can I do about it? _Christa thought. She had got up and made her way to the bathroom, searching for a mirror. She glanced at herself sideways in the mirror, to see if there was a bump yet. There clearly wasn't one, since she was only a month or so along. Christa realized she hasn't been listening to Ymir talk at all, and wondered if she had hung up or not. **"Ymir…?"** She called for the brunette.

**"Oh now you're there? You're like a little kid, always getting distracted."** Ymir laughed. Christa loved her laugh, everything about her. Her freckles, her muscles, her sharp masculine features.

_'Little Kid'_ echoed in Christa's mind as she was looking at her stomach in the mirror. _I can't tell Ymir yet_, the young girl thought. **"Um… Sorry…"** She blushed, pulling back down her shirt. **"How about you treat me to dinner? I'm starving."** She lied, what she was really going to do was go to the local women's clinic. Of course that would be without Ymir, since Ymir would be waiting for her somewhere.

**"Okay, the usual place?"** Ymir asked, she and Bert were finally leaving the shelter and the noises in the background turned to wind and cars passing by. And she was quite grateful that Christa didn't want a dog anymore, she loathed the stench of dogs. Plus she was never really into animals to begin with.

**"Yes!"** Christa cheerfully responded, hoping Ymir wouldn't notice her façade. Their usually place was an Italian restaurant, even though the food there was shitty and vile. It was the only dine-in restaurant in the town other than the café. And their usual place would be the café, but the place didn't sell anything other than sweets.

**"Do you want to meet there or-?"** Before the brunette could say anymore, Christa abruptly cut her off. **"I'll meet you there!"**

**"Alright, I love you."** Ymir said.

Christa replied with a half-hearted, **"Me too." **


	2. Chapter 2

She waited for Christa, for like ten or twenty minutes but the **was nowhere to be seen. Nor had Ymir heard from her. Dread was filling the brunettet help but worry about her since she looked so weak all the time. Even if shet really bother the burly female. It probably bothered her lover more than it bothered her. The dainty blonde was always trying to get her to go out and socialize more with people. Not that it had ever happened, but it was something Christa has always wanted. **

**She found Christat answered, she ended up getting sent to her voice mail. Which was a cute recording of Christas heard it many times before, she loved her sweet voice t see why she should leave a message; it wasnt old enough to be there, like she shouldnt be there, but she didnm 19, not 16 for Pete**Miss Renz Doctor Zoe is ready to see you now.t much taller than her.

Christa smiled half-heartedly at the nurse and followed her back. She followed the nurse three doors down, to a white room with only two chairs, and pictures of newborns covering the wall and a table to lay on for examination. Christa managed to get up on the table, even though it reached up to her stomach. When the doctor, Doctor Zoe came in, she smiled at the blonde warmly. Her wide, curious brown eyes were filled with excitement to the brim So you** Doctor Zoe looked at her clipboard and scanned it over with her eyes. **

**She looked down, her eyes adverting Doctor Zoet think was possible. **

**ll take a urine sample and then a blood sample, okay?**Okay.t the one who had spread their legs. She pated Christa on her shoulder. ll be right back, pee in this cup.s office. As she dragged herself to the room, her phone started ringing. Glancing at it, she noticed the name; Ymir. Her finger slid over the decline, and she felt her heart sink into a dark abyss she may or may not be able to get it out of.

Closing the door, Christa locked it. Then she hurried herself on the toilet, and when she finished what she took the cup and put on Doctor Zoet really matter, replying Christa typed m fine, just go home.t want to actually admit where she was.

When Doctor Zoe came back in, her glasses were nearly falling off her nose and she held a needle in her hand. Feeling a bit squeamish towards seeing the needle, Christa chewed on her lower lip. She hated needles. They always seemed to make her nervous. The doctor put a pair of gloves on and started to prepare the needle.

How long will it take to find out the results?t touch the ground.

**The doctor turned to smile crazily at Christa and wrapped something around the blondes arm and drew some blood. **

**Christa** ** Doctor Zoe held out a pen to her clipboard, to write it down. ll need to call you for the results.**Seven-Okay, well, we** Doctor Zoe repeated herself, now holding the door open for the small blonde and Christa jumped down and walked out. She focused on keeping her head down. Hopefully if she knew someone here, they wouldns clinic, Christa pulled out her phone and sent her lover a text saying, Then she sent Sasha a text, asking if she could come over. **

**XxX **

**Ymir was looking at Sasha, her eyes filled with anger when she had received the text from Christa. Sasha was sitting across the room from her at the restaurant, cheerfully talking to Connie. So, really, where was her beloved? Anger filled her thoughts and she got up and stormed over to the brunette pigging out on a stash of bread the waitress left at the table. Sliding the chair next to Sasha out and plopped down, crossing her arms. Both Sasha and Connie idiotic selves shut up and looked dead at Ymir.**


End file.
